role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Cosmos
Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス Urutoraman Kosumosu) is a gentle and benevolent ultra from an unknown galaxy and is used by Krazar Front Information wip History Notice: This part of Ultraman cosmos history is in the rpverse ''Debut: 'Passenger of the plague wip The Start of Hope! Cosmos Vs The Undead Nightmare wip Abilities Ultraman Cosmos(Luna Mode)= '''Luna Mode Luna Mode is Cosmos' default form. The all blue body of Cosmos is fast and boasts impressive mental and energy abilities. His blue form represents the 'kindness' of Ultraman. *Physical Strength: Ultraman Cosmos is surprisingly strong, able to lift things 2x his own weight and height *Flight: Ultraman Cosmos has the ability to fly, able to fly at speeds up to mach 7 *Durability: Like Most ultras, Ultraman Cosmos is very durable, able to tank most physical and energy based attacks *Agility: Ultraman Cosmos is a very agile fighter *Size Change: Ultraman cosmos can shrink down to human or gigantic size. *Acceleration: through out all of his forms, Cosmos can move at blinding speeds, but only in short bursts. However, the more powerful his form, the faster he becomes. *Mode Change: Ultraman Cosmos can transform from any form at will. *Digitization: Cosmos can transform his body into a blue orb of energy and enter electronics, allowing him to move around within them and follow the plug-ins. *Luna-kinesis: Cosmos can maneuver entities telekinetically via his heart. ''Physical Techniques *Luna Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. *Mast Arm Protector: Using Ultra Psychokinesis, Ultraman Cosmos can flick away energy attacks with his elbows **Mast Hook Protector: The same thing with ^ but with the legs, also useful against bladed weaponry. *Pinpoint Cross: Ultraman cosmos hand glows with a blue energy, making a cross. It makes a plaster like seal when it lands *Luna Shootless A skill to parry enemy attacks or disable them *Luna Combo: A jab, hook, straight punch, uppercut, his signature is the palm strike known as the Palm Punch which can send foes flying. *Eclipse Punch: a feint attack that ends with a right hook punch *Luna Chop: various chop maneuvers usually aimed for the head of neck. *Luna Kick: a variety of kick types **Nimble Kick:A roundhouse kick **Moonassault kick: a somersault jump followed by a diving double kick to the chest **Knee Smash: A knee strike **Knee Drop: A knee strike while falling towards the opponent. *Full Moon Flasher:Cosmos energizes his palm with energy and strikes the enemy, targeting evil energies within them. Offensive Energy Attacks *Full Moon Rect: Ultraman Cosmos signature attack. This soft ray of energy does no damage but calms negative emotions (Rage, Anger, Sadness, etc) in others. *Luna Extract: Fired from his hand, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent *Moonlight smash: A beam which is fired from his right arm. *Net Trick Box: A beam from his right arm which deals decent damage. *Specieum ray: Ultraman cosmos, like other ultras, can fire a specieum ray at his opponents *Cosmo extract: Ultraman Cosmos can shoot a stronger variation of Luna Shootless. *Cosmos Force: Using a ray from his right palm Cosmos can revive the injured. Apart from reviving the injured, it can also be used to heal others from their injuries as well. Defensive Techniques *Moonlight Barrier: A barrier using both or one hand which dissipates attacks upon contact. *Reverspike: Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. **Moon Reverspike: A variation of the Reverse Spike, is a square wall, it can collapse and be used to wrap around the opponent. |-|Corona Mode= '''Corona Mode' Corona Mode is Cosmos' mostly red and partially blue combat form. The red light is evoked when a peaceful solution can not be achieved, often when Cosmos faces off against sentient opponents with evil desires. This form represents the 'strength' of Ultraman. *Increased Physical Strength: In this form, Cosmos is able to lift things 4x his own weight and height. *Increased Acceleration: In this form, Ultraman Cosmos acceleration is much faster. *Flight: In this form, Ultraman cosmos can fly at speeds up to mach 9 *Increased Durability: Cosmos durability is increased, allowing him to tank stronger attacks. *Mode Change: Ultraman cosmos has the ability to transform into any form at will *Pyrokinesis: In this form, Cosmos gains the ability to control fire, allowing him to channel it into his attacks. ''Physical Techniques *Corona Windmill: Floating in the air, Cosmos spins around at high speeds, creating a barrier. *Solar Brave Kick: Cosmos ignites his foot on fire and then proceeds to dive kick his foe at Mach 9. *Corona Protect: Using Ultra Psychokinesis, deflect energy blasts with his arms. *Corona Punch: A punch ignited in fire *Corona Chop: Same as the corona punch but its a chop. *Corona Back Drop: Cosmos grabs his opponent from behind and leans back, smashing the crown of their head into the ground. *Corona Headbutt: Cosmos leaps up and smashes his head into his opponent. Offensive Energy Techniques *Naybuster Ray: Ultraman Cosmos primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from his hand. *Blazing Wave: A powerful ball of energy, formed by cosmos hands first in a praying position then by waving his hands around as red streams of energy gathered around. The energy is then gathered into Cosmos' hands and fired as a wave of heat and flames. *Prominence Ball: : A large ball of energy that Ultraman Cosmos, can charge up and fire from his hands. This is by far one of Corona modes strongest attacks, capable of severally wounding or even killing kaiju upon impact. Cosmos can also just shoot the heat energy, instead of throwing the ball when needed. If an opponent is able to strive this, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through literally anything behind them. *Cosmo Kausa: A light from both hands that restores an object or being to their previous form. *Hand Drift: While in Corona mode, Cosmos can fire blasts of energy from his hands. *Shining fist: Similar to the Hand Draft but a consecutive stream of arrow shaped energy blasts. *Thunder Smash: Cosmos summons lightning to strike the opponent. Defensive Energy Techniques *Sunlight Barrier: Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, also known as the Sunlight Barrier, to protect himself. It is stronger than the Moon Light Barrier. *Reverspike Hyper: A shield that absorbs energy shot at it and allows for that energy to be fired back as a beam of energy. |-|Eclipse Mode= '''Eclipse Mode' Eclipse Mode is Cosmos' third form. It represents the 'courage' of Ultraman. *Increased Physical Strength: Cosmos has increased strength, allowing him to lift 5x his own weight and height. *Increased Flight: Cosmos can now fly at speeds up to mach 16 *Increased Acceleration: Ultraman cosmos acceleration is faster in this form. *retains the same abilities as his previous forms but are increased x4 ''Physical Techniques *Eclipse Windmill: Ultraman Cosmos can use super speed to float in the air and starts spinning to deliver a barrage of attacks and ends it with a sky kick. *Lightning Defender: y spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect energy based attacks *Eclipse Receipt: Using the arms, Cosmos can block energy blasts. *Diamond Crash: : An intense straight punch, charged by his color timer, energy is gathered into Cosmos' fist and dished out in a simple punch delivering a blow that would destroy the average monster. Offensive Energy Techniques *Cosmium Ray: ltraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms (and other dark energies) within a being’s body and continue out the other side. It is also able to able to severally harm or even kill the strongest of monsters in a single hit. It can also split up into smaller beams to hit multiple locations. *Eclipse Blade: An attack where Cosmos charges his arms and creates a crescent moon shaped construct and fires it in front of an energy blast. *Eclipse blow shot: A very powerful ray fired from cosmos entire body. *Suspend Shot:An electrical beam fired from both hands, dealing solid amounts of damage. Defensive Energy Techniques *Golden Light Barrier: Cosmos can create a barrier of golden light that collects the energy of an opponent’s attack and then send it straight back at them. |-|Space Corona Mode= '''Space Corona Mode' Space Corona Mode is Cosmos' form used mostly for space travel. It boasts greater speed and mental/energy abilities than Luna Mode. *Physical Strentgh: In this form, Cosmos is able to lift 2.9x his own weight and height. *Increased Agility And Speed: As said prior, this form increases Cosmos speed and agility. *Increased Acceleration: In this form, Cosmos acceleration is increased. *Highly Increased Flight: In this form, Cosmos flight speed is increased, allowing him to fly at speeds up to mach 20 *Retains some of the Abilities of Luna mode but they are increased x2 ''Physical Techniques *Space Corona Receipt: Cosmos can deflect energy attacks with his bare arms. *Space Corona Kick: Any of cosmos kicking techniques **Succession Kick: A kicking combo **Tender Kick: A high Jump kick moving at super speed *Space Corona Punch: Any of cosmos punching techniques **Flame Punch: A double punch using the power of the entire body, directed into the enemy's chest *Tap Chop: A chop powerful enough to slice through an opponents flesh. Offensive Energy Techniques *Over Loop Ray: Cosmos’ primary attack in Space Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. Its able to push through other beams and explode with tremendous force. *Space Corona Struck: Another one of Cosmos' beams, it shocks the enemy on contact. *Any other beam attack used in Luna Mode. Defensive Energy Techniques *Space Corona Barrier: A barrier technique which blocks most energy and physical attacks. |-| Future Mode= ''Future Mode''' Future Mode is the ultimate form of Ultraman Cosmos and represents the 'Hope' of Ultraman, being created by combining the power of 'Kindness' of Luna mode, the 'Strength' of Corona Mode, and the 'Courage' of Eclipse mode. *Combines the abilities of Luna, Corona, and Eclipse mode, they getting increased x8. *Increased Acceleration: Cosmos acceleration is the fastest in this form. *Increased Flight Speed: Cosmos can fly at speeds up to mach 25 *Increased Physical Strength: Cosmos is able to lift 10x his own weight and height ''Physical Techniques *Any physical technique mentioned in the previous forms can be used here. Offensive Energy Techniques *Any offensive energy techniques mentioned in the previous forms can be used here. *Cosmo Strike: Ultraman Cosmos primary beam technique in Future mode, this beam is charged through the arms and then fired. It boasts tremendous force and power and can almost instantly cut through beams and kill a monster in one hit. Defensive Energy Techniques'' *Any Defensive energy techniques mentioned in the previous forms can be used here. *Golden Extra Barrier: When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block almost if not all of the strongest energy and physical attacks. *Future Force: If an ally is low on energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. Personality wip Trivia wip Theme Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Flying Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Unfinished Article